Past, Present, and Future
by hikari-lenlen
Summary: Tanggal 27 Desember, hari ulang tahun Rin. Kejutan apa yang disiapkan teman-temannya?/"Gue peri masa lalu!"/Christmas x Kagamine bday fic (late)/


**Oke, Hika-disini untuk mempersembahkan fic Kagamine bday x Christmas versi Hika ^^ emang udah telat sih, tapi semoga masih kerasa suasananya ._.**

**Enjoy the story~**

* * *

><p>Hari Sabtu, hari ke dua puluh tujuh dalam bulan terakhir pada tahun 2014.<p>

Ya, hari ulang tahun-ku. Kira-kira kejutan apa lagi yang akan mereka berikan hari ini?

* * *

><p><strong>Past, Present, and Future<strong>

**a fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)Crypton Future Media etc.**

**Christmas Carol (c)its respective owner**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin P.O.V<strong>

Guling sana, guling sini. Guling kemana-mana.

.

.

GYAAAAAHH! Aku bosen!

Padahal hari ini 'kan hari ulang tahunku! Harusnya Mami, Papi, dan Abang Rinto ngasih _surprise _hari gini. Tapi... Mami keluar sama temennya, Papi ada kerjaan, Bang Rinto juga lagi ngerjain tugas liburan.

Aku malah ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Huft...

Sambil guling-guling di karpet, aku mengambil _handphone_ kesayanganku dan mulai membuka aplikasi _social media _Vocalochat.

_Len K.**: status updated**_

**Bosen nih, chat me.**

Uwaaah, Len juga lagi bosen nih. Enaknya _chat_ nggak ya?

Ups, aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Len itu gebetanku sejak kelas 8! Hehe...jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa ya! Yang tahu cuma teman-teman geng-ku. Ada Miku, Kaito, Gumi, dan tentu saja—Len! Mereka semua adalah teman seperjuanganku sejak masih TK lho!

Karena gengsi dan malu, aku pun kembali menyimpan _handphone_, mengurungkan niat untuk _chatting_-an sama Len.

Aktivitas guling-guling di karpet pun terulang kembali...

.

.

.

**TING TONG**

Dengan malas, aku pun turun ke lantai bawah dan membuka pintu sambil mengucek mata. Mungkin Bang Rinto udah pulang...

**Cklek**

.

.

.

Hening sejenak.

Itu bukan Bang Rinto tapi Kaito. Terus...

DEMI APA DIA LAGI PAKE KOSTUM PETER PAN?! LENGKAP SAMA SAYAP BUATANNYA LAGI! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oh maaf atas yang tadi.

Aku mengamati penampilannya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Baju ketat berwarna hijau muda melekat pada Kaito, dipadu dengan celana _leggings_ warna hijau tua. Sepatu coklat nya pun tidak ketinggalan.

Namun, bedanya Kaito dengan Peterpan adalah... sayapnya. Dia lagi pake sayap buatan yang kecil bening. Persis dengan sayap peri-peri di film kartun kesukaanku dulu.

Kaito tahu kalau aku lagi memperhatikannya, sehingga wajahnya memerah. Ah, keren deh! Dia memang cowok ganteng sejati!

Tapi tentu saja masih kalah dengan Len.

.

"G-gue..." ucap Kaito lirih.

"Kenapa? Pfftt—"

"Gue peri dari masa lalu!" teriaknya.

.

.

Ini apaan lagi? Kejutan ultah? Ah, mungkin maksudnya tentang kisah Christmas Carol yang juga ada peri-peri seperti ini. Ekstrim juga ya.

"Diem lo!" ujarnya ketus sambil memberikan sebuah kertas berwarna biru muda, lengkap dengan tanda tangan Kaito. Setelah itu, Kaito pergi berlalu.

Apa sih, gak jelas.

Karena kertas itu memancing rasa ingin tahu-ku, aku pun membuka lipatannya. Dan disana tertulis...

_Datanglah ke gedung ke-5 dari halte Vocalospace_

Hoo, ternyata ini semacam permainan mencari harta karun toh. Menarik juga. Kejutan ulang tahun yang tidak buruk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halte Vocalospace<strong>_

**Normal P.O.V**

"Stop di kiri aja."

"Sip non, 2400 yen."

Rin pun turun dari taksi yang disewa-nya dan memberikan uang secukupnya pada supir taksi tersebut. Setelah taksi itu pergi, Rin mulai melihat sekeliling dan menghitung.

"Ini halte-nya, ini gedung pertama, kedua,...— ah itu yang kelima!"

Gadis itu berlari menuju gedung yang dimaksud.

Sebuah gedung besar, tinggi... namun sudah tua umurnya.

"Gedung ini ya...ah! Ini kan—"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

**_"Ahahahaha! Len kena! Len jadi setan-nya sekarang."_**

**_"Hueeee Len nggak mau jadi setannya!"_**

**_Miku tertawa puas seraya menunjuk Len yang sedang menangis. Suara Len yang khas itu menggema di seisi gedung._**

**_Ya, mereka_**_**—Rin, Kaito, Gumi, Len, dan Miku memang suka bermain di tempat ini, sebuah gedung tua yang tidak dipakai orang lagi. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa anak-anak itu selalu masuk-keluar gedung tiap hari.**_

_**"Miku jahaaaaat!" tangis Len lagi.**_

_**"Len cengeng ah. Kata papa cowok itu nggak boleh cengeng." celetuk Kaito.**_

**_"Kapan lanjutnya nih?" tanya Gumi bosan._**

**_"Len ayo semangat! Habis ini biar Miku yang jadi setannya." kata Rin._**

**_"Eeeh? Kok gitu?!"_**

**_"Ya sudah, lanjutin yuk!"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Halte Vocalospace<em>**

'Tapi saat kita sudah kelas tiga SD, kita nggak pernah lagi main disini. Soalnya katanya mau digusur.' batin Rin. 'Kenyataannya, sampai sekarang gedung itu belum digusur. Orang dewasa memang aneh.'

Rin mencoba memanjat gerbang untuk masuk ke pagar. Namu tidak ada yang melihat, mengingat daerah Vocalospace memang sepi. Agak sulit bagi Rin untuk memanjat pagar, karena ia sudah jarang berolahraga sekarang. Untungnya ia masih bisa masuk ke halaman gedung itu.

Seketika, Rin pun menemukan sebuah kantung plastik yang digantung pada sebuah pohon. Rin mengambilnya dan ia menemukan sebuah buku besar yang terlihat seperti album. Ia membukanya dan menemukan—

—foto-foto dirinya dan teman-temannya. Saat masih kecil sampai saat sudah SMA sampai sekarang.

Semakin Rin membalik halaman album tersebut, senyuman-nya pun semakin lebar.

'Jadi ini maksudnya "peri masa lalu".' pikir Rin.

"Hai. Gue peri masa kini."

.

"Heeeeehhh?!"

Rin terlonjak kaget begitu mendapati seseorang di belakangnya—Gumi, teman hijaunya yang pendiam.

Gumi pun juga memakai pakaian yang mirip seperti milik Kaito. Bedanya, nuansa pakaian Gumi serba oranye, dan ia juga memakai rok yang bentuknya seperti kelopak bunga.

"Lo mau ikutan Kaito?" tanya Rin kaget.

Gumi tidak menjawab, ia pun menyerahkan sebuah kertas berwarna kuning.

"Pergi sana." ucap Gumi.

Rin membaca isi kertas itu...

_Pergi ke sekolah_

Sekolah? Rin mengacak rambutnya tanpa sadar, tetapi setelah dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari Gumi, ia pun segera berlari, memanjat pagar, dan menyewa taksi lagi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vocalogakuen<strong>_

**Rin P.O.V**

Sekolah memang buka hari ini, mengingat banyak murid yang harus membayar administrasi. Namun, tempat ini tidak ramai seperti biasanya. Malahan Mang Piko—satpam yang biasanya mangkal di sekolah—terlihat bosan, bahkan dia ngupil.

Konon, Mang Piko bisa kerja dari satpam karena dia punya antena yang bisa digunakan untuk cambuk buat maling sekolah. Bisa juga dipake untuk menarik paksa murid-murid yang mencoba bolos.

"Eh, ini non Rin 'kan?" tanya Mang Piko.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanyaku balik, sambil menghampiri pos satpam.

"Ada titipan dek dari temennya." kata Mang Piko, sambil menyerahkan bungkus plastik yang cukup besar padaku.

Ketika aku membukanya, isinya adalah...

...Hadiah. Kira-kira ada enam atau tujuh kotak besar berlapiskan kertas berwarna warni di dalam plastik tersebut.

"Lagi ultah ya dek? Selamat ya." kata Mang Piko.

Aku mengerti, maksud dari masa kini itu—ya sekarang ini. Tanggal 27 Desember. Hari ulang tahunku. Itulah mengapa mereka memberikan hadiah ulang tahunku melalui peri masa kini alias Gumi. Haha, pintar juga kalian.

"Iya, makasih ya." balasku.

"Oh iya dek, ini temennya nungguin—"

"Haaaaii~ gue Miku, peri masa depan!"

Belum selesai Mang Piko berbicara, suara Miku menginterupsinya.

Miku juga memakai pakaian yang mirip seperti Gumi, namun dengan warna biru. Miku pun cepat-cepat menyerahkan sebuah kertas hijau muda dengan tanda tangannya dan berlari pergi.

"Gak jelas amat sih..."

"Itu temennya kenapa dek?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hatsune Flower Field<strong>_

Aku pun sampai di tempat yang disebut di kertas pemberian Miku. Taman ini... aku ingat tempat ini.

Taman bunga pribadi milik keluarga Hatsune—keluarga Miku. Tempat dimana aku dan teman-temanku—

**_Flashback_**

**_"Taman Miku bagus banget!" sahut Kaito begitu memasuki wilayah pribadi keluarga Miku._**

**_"Iya dong, mana ada kebun bunga sebagus ini di kota yang penuh gedung dan asap kayak kota ini." balas Miku bangga._**

**_"Hee... aku... aku..."_**

**_"Ya, Rin?"_**

**_"Kalau udah gede aku mau nikah disini!" teriakku._**

**_"Heeh?"_**

**_"Aku juga kalau begitu!" Len ikut mengangkat tangannya._**

**_"Aku juga." celetuk Gumi._**

**_"Hehe, kalau begitu aku juga deh." kata Miku. Kaito pun berpendapat sama._**

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hatsune Flower Field<em>**

Haha... hari itu aku bodoh sekali. Masa nikah di kebun punya orang lain? Bayar sewa-nya pasti mahal dong.

Ngomong-ngomong, jika mereka menyuruhku datang kesini, artinya tempat ini ada hubungannya dengan masa depanku—ya masa aku disuruh nikah disini?!

Tidak ada lagi orang orang berkostum aneh yang menghampiriku seperti di tempat-tempat sebelumnya. Apakah teka-teki nya sudah selesai? Kemana mereka semua?

"Heei! Gue harus ngapain sekarang?!" teriakku.

Seperti yang kuduga, tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

"Huft..." aku pun berbalik, bersiap-siap pulang. Lagipula membawa kantong plastik yang isinya album dan kotak-kotak hadiah itu 'kan berat.

**Tap tap tap**

Bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki itu, aku pun menoleh ke belakang. Dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang sulit kupercaya. Itu adalah—

—Kagamine Len. Dengan wajahnya yang penuh keringat. Kedua tangannya menenteng dua kantong plastik, yang masing-masing berisi kado dan album. Tangan kanan-nya juga memegang sebuah kertas berwarna hijau muda yang mirip dengan yang diberikan Miku tadi.

Jangan-jangan...

Kalau diingat-ingat, ulang tahun Len jatuh pada tanggal 27 Desember.

.

.

Hening.

Setelah beberapa menit, Len pun menjatuhkan kantung yang dibawanya, dan jari telunjuknya terangkat, menunjuk ke arah wajahku.

"J-jadi..." ucapnya lirih.

"Apa Len?"

"Jadi... maksudnya masa depan gue itu lo?"

.

Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa "peri masa depan" mengantarku ke tempat ini.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>Yak, kita sudahi dulu saja fic Kagamine birthday + Christmas yang kelewat telat ini. Kritik dan sarannya saya tunggu :3<strong>

**Akhir kata...**

**Review, please?**


End file.
